Ask me if I care
by Melissa-T
Summary: There are thre diferent types of humans, and in a war between heaven and hell the tird type is increased jeje if you only knew how much mess two of tis special humans can do...(long summary inside)
1. Prologue

PLEASE TO WHOEVER DENOUNCED ME THE LAST TIME I UPLOADED THIS FICC DO NOT DO IT AGAIN SINCE THIS IS THE ONLY CHAP IM ASKING AN OPINION IN AND ALSO THERE ARE FICCS THAT ARE MUCH MORE INTERACTIVE IM JUST AKING FOR AN OPINION FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! 

Hello there! Yay Im starting a new ficcy :P Im always starting a new ficcy and never ending one......Just a joke im really planing on ending 'Hold such better days' I have to say im happy yay! Yeah im happy since Im about to finish my own wabepage, wait for news about it since is gonna be compleately about anime so beautiful...  
  
It was my birthday the 5fth of this month so this is my present from me to me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the story line so BACK OF!

* * *

Ask me if I care....  
  
Prologue(Or long summary whatever) 

> There are three types of humans...  
  
Some are born humans, live humans, die humans and remain humans until is their time to be reborn.  
  
Other are born humans, live humans, die humans, and remain as angels/demons for the eternity.  
  
But the most special of the three types are the ones that are born angels/demons, live angels/humans, reborn humans, live humans, die humans, and remain as angels/demons.  
  
The third type is a really difficult human since they live two lives. So there are lots of rules they must follow... But when an angel/demon lives it[1] makes friends, has enemies and duties to do in heaven/hell. Then it passes to human form and every memory is kept apart, they don't remember but the memories aren't lost. When they see someone they have met in heaven/hell a feeling of dejavu takes over them but they can't place the pieces together. Explained easily their head is a puzzle and a piece is missing. When they are back to angel/demon life they can remember everything, their life before being a human and their life as human.  
  
The harsh parts of remembering everything is that the human life is the only opportunity these creatures have to love, have a family, real friends and so on. But even worst if a demon have formed a strong relationship with an angel during their human life, the demon is completely forbidden to be in contact with that angel again and vise versa, this is the most important rule for the third type of humans, if they disobey the consequences would be unimaginable.  
  
Ha! Ask Tai if he cares...  
  
------  
  
Okie! It was a really short prologue, not even a page :P but oh well that was all I could do for it. Next chap will be soon I promise, and it will be at least 3 pages long so don't flame, and when I say 3 pages I mean that would be a really short chap I'm planning on making it much longer.  
  
[1] Okie, supposedly demons and angels have no definite sex, its like thy are guys and girls at the same time but I'm going to talk about them depending on their looks, I mean im not going to say Tai is a 'it' neither a 'she' so he is a 'he' definitively ( if you actually understood what I mean)  
  
I also need some help placing some of the characters in heaven or hell just for fun so give me your opinion, here goes the list of people I don't know where to send :P I have decided only, Daisuke, Matt, Tai, Mimi, TK and Kari, pls help with the others  
  
Also if you can give me ideas of how to name them in their demon/angel lives like for example:  
  
Daisuke/ Daishetsuke  
  
Jeje I'm just crazy but that's how I am  
  
See ya later!!!! 


	2. Tought so

So here I am with the first chapter, since the other was the prologue, I know Isaid I would put the chap soon but it was...crap. It still suck but is better than what it was. Thank you very mush to the people that reviewed I know you asked for Yama to be a demon and Tai to be an Angel, but as much as I admit to say so I think Yamma looks more like and angel jeje, still you need to see whats coming yama is still yama and we know he is not an angel :D so I'll live you with the fic :D  
  
**Chapter 1:Thought so...**  
  
-I hate mornings!-the shouting echoed trough all the place  
  
-Huh? How do you know is morning it's always dark in here-answered a calmed voice  
  
-Well you woke me up and told me it was time to wake up right? So there you have it it's morning!- Answered a chocolate haired guy  
  
-Well still you have no reason to hate them if you don't wake up then you wont enjoy the day Taish- The guy at his side reasoned calmly  
  
-Since when do you have enough brain to have a reasoning argument with me Izhy?- Asked Taish  
  
-Do you really want me to answer that?ôó- Responded Izhy as calmly as he could  
  
-Um...no, wrong argument;  
  
-That sounds like what you would say to Daish,...talking of which- finished the orange haired guy Looking towards the corridor approaching there was the figure of what seemed to be a really cheerful guy Since they couldn't see other thing than a blur because it was jumping.  
  
-Taishesu!!!- the figure blurted out jumpinfg abruptly over the taller guy.  
  
-Get off!- screamed Taish in annoyance  
  
-Yeez good morning to you to what a bad humor- replied the boy  
  
- Daishesuke you know Taish is not much of a morning person- exclaimed Izhy exasperated by the never ending cheerfulness of the demon in front of him  
  
-But today is a special day! He must be happy!- argued Daish completely forgetting he was still hanging from Taish's neck  
  
-Um Daish...  
  
-Yeah? -GET OFF!!!!!  
  
- don't you remember its 'the' special day?  
  
-Yeah If I didn't why would I be up so early ù.  
  
- You act like this is just a birthday, this is important, its one of the most important days in a demon's life and we must hurry if we are not wanting to be late- interrupted Izhy and starting to walk towards a large red bridge.  
  
- I don't need to go- was Daish reply  
  
-Then don't come  
  
-But I want too!!!  
  
- Then come --U  
  
-But it will be boring vv  
  
-Then don't come  
  
-But---  
  
-SHUT UP! Daishesuke I don't care if you come or not, you are going until tomorrow so I give the friggin same if you do come ore you decide to stay!!!!!   
  
-Ok Izhy calm down that's not like yourself, look poor kid you scared him ¬.¬  
  
- You must understand Taish this is something very important, you are going to live almost a hundred years if you are lucky up there in earth, its very important for you to accomplish something while you are there, and if you don't hurry you are going to receive the worst family and house they have, not to mention that you are going to be younger than them. Every our in here is a waking day in there and we are loosing time!!!  
  
-So that means that if I am going 24 hours later than you two I'll be 2 years younger? OO that's not fair!!!!  
  
-Sorry Daish but that's how things work, still there is one in a million possibilities that we will met in earth remember there are still normal humans and also angels going, there is millions of people over there.  
  
-But I will miss Taish ToT  
  
-Don't worry I still have half an hour more before going I'm still here- said Taish looking mischievous  
  
-I don't want to be here when you both get horny so I'm heading to the bridge, hope not to see you in a long time- said Izhy  
  
-Why don't you like us???  
  
-Of course I do guys but I hope to live a long life up there so see ya!- and so Izhyetsu headed to the bridge  
  
- He left before just because we were getting horny?  
  
-Yeah, sometimes I wonder why does he is a demon and not an angel....oh wait I know the answer to that  
  
-Yeah his mood swings are scary  
  
-So now where were we?- Said Taish taking Daish in his arms  
  
-Um at step 2 but I think we can skip that and go right to 5  
  
Ok now half an hour later There was a woman sitting in a desk taking list and sending both demons and angels towards earth  
  
-Taish why can't you wait a day more?  
  
-I would like to Daish but this is how things work, hope to see you on earth- said Taish flashing a smile towards Daish, just then he noticed a blond in the crowd- look who is here..  
  
Daish turned around and saw who Taish was referring- Oh no, not again vv  
  
-Hey Yametsi!- the blonde turned around and saw Taish smirking face  
  
-Oh great just great, don't tell me you are going today too!- was Yametsi 'polite' reply  
  
-Im hurt Yametsi I tought you would be glad to see me- said Taish faking to be hurt  
  
-Yeah well I don't give a f—  
  
-Tsk tsk Yametsi you're supposed to be an angel, what kind of angel thing would be to curse?- Taish smirk grew wider at Daish's decition to participate in the 'conversation'  
  
- Keep quiet Daishesuke is not of your business- said Yametsi in a fake polite voice putting his hands together and batting his eyelashes, Taish claped.  
  
-That's more like the attitude you should have Yametsi, but still by the way you usually act I'm dieing to know why would your 'boss' send you to earth?  
  
-Well Taish it could be of help, Yametsi could help you create chaos and disorder up there- said Daish getting Yametsi on his nerves  
  
- SHUT THE FUCK UP DAISHESUKE!!!- that was it if there was till angels or demons looking towards them, there sure weren't anymore, everyone was looking at the fuming angel and the two laughing demons. The demons where giggling and the angels where gaping at Yametsi.  
  
-YAMETSI WHY YOU LITTLE...COME HERE!- the voice send shivers up Yametsi's spine it was Paulinet the water archangel.  
  
-Crap- he muttered under his breath  
  
-I HEARD THAT!- there was the voice again and Taish and Daish couldn't stop laughing  
  
-Taishesu if you get to earth and just for a coinidence have the luck to meet with me I am so gonna—  
  
-HURY UP!- the voice commanded again, and so with a 'puff' Yametsi was gone  
  
-So Daish wasn't that brilliant?  
  
-Bloody brilliant!- answered the demon grinning widely but as soon as it came it was gone since another voice echoed trough the place  
  
-TAISHESU YOU LITTLE BASTARD COME HERE!!!  
  
-Oh no... tell me it's not Mimkeis voice..OO- asked Taisesu worriedly  
  
-Im sorry to say this but I think it is Mimkeis voice  
  
Suddenly there was a puff sound behind Daish and a girl apered right infront of Taish's eyes  
  
-Well, well it seems like you got Yametsi on trouble, I must admit is amusing how easy you can get into his nerves but...-the girl send Taish her best glare- you must be punished and you know it.  
  
-Its always such a pleasure to see you Mimkis- said Taish in a sarcastic voice  
  
-Yeah Im glad to see you too, but as I was saying you must be punished. You are lucky tough since I'm going earth today I can't supervise you and the next punisher demon is still on training so you must wait for your punishment until past tomorrow and—  
  
-You're going to earth today!!!  
  
-Yeah so? -Oh hell no! I will too, that gives me 3% of possibility to meet you in there!!!  
  
-What are you telling me you can't take you punishment and also that I might meet you in there!!!!  
  
-No silly he is telling you that he wants to eat bananas....of course that was he is telling you!!!  
  
-You shut up Daish I might make you take a punishment past tomorrow too!  
  
-Too bad I'm going earth tomorrow  
  
-No way now I might meet you both, I was supposed to be one of the lasts to go but you know what I'm going right now so that maybe I can find a great place to stay and that is a GREAT deal of meters away from you!- and with a puff she was gone again  
  
-I must say Daish that maybe this earth trip will be fun  
  
-Can't wait to go myself-as Daish said this the woman taking list was getting closer to the T  
  
- Tabiseku Angelus! Tadinkosu Daemon! Tagiso Angelus! Taishesu Daemon!  
  
-Time to go Daish, see you later  
  
-See ya Taish  
  
**Daish POV**  
  
After Taish was gone there was like 1 hour more of angels and demons living, I must admit the idea of not meeting Taish in earth is devastating form me but the idea of meeting him ther also scares me. It supposed that we are erased from our memories while we live in eart and that when we come back we remember both our demons and humans life but...I have noticed how older demons seem to be sad and unhappy around here, I wonder if something happened to them while living down there that they changed so much. I used to know Amilet a demon friend of mine before she went to earth she was usually so cheerfull and after she came back, which was less than 50 days for me she was so sad I could hear her cry. Even tough humans think we demons are awfull tghere is very little times that demons actually are bad, we have feelings and it was something strange to see Amilet so sad walking around lifeless. Since she's like a mother to Taish I once asked him what was wrong with her, the only thing he replied was "stupid rules..." he was mad that once time I talked to him and maybe that's the reason why he didn't want to go to earth at first. And is why Im scared of something bad happening if I meet him in there. But I also wonder...why would Taish care about rules?  
  
T.B.C   
  
A/N: So what do you think was it good enough for a first chapter? I hope you liked it and here are some translations and facts in case you didn't understood  
  
Of for names if it wasn't obvious enough here it goes:

Izhyetsu.-Izzy; I'm calling him by his dub name

Taishesu.- Taichi

Daishesukle.- Daisuke

Yametsi.- Yamato

Mimkis.- Mimi

Paulinet.- Paulina; Um OC its one of my best friends

Amilet.- Ami; ya know the name of Tai's mom on the series right?

Daemon.- this is the last name of every single demon in hell

Angelus.- this is the last name of every single angel in heaven  
  
Ok now about...

...cursing: Angels can't curse (at least not during angel life)

...archangels: They are important angels, like boss angels, in this story there are four archangels, water, wind, earth and fire ones.

...the rules: Hohoho that's one of the big mysteries in the story there are supposed to be lots of rules, in prologue I explained you one of them, I'll later tell you the others.

...home and family assignment: well the woman in the desk assigns each demon and angel a family with which to live so if you don't get early and loose your turn you get the worst (a family that hates you with no money to survive and that obliges you to work since you are 5, you know what I mean with a bad family right?) .

..the red bridge: Ok since supposedly demons can't go to heaven and angels can't go hell there is a bridge between them in which they can both be.

...the other digidestined: hum later more will come not all but some other more  
  
I think that's all, now any doubt send me a mail to sivies90 hotmail.com or live it in your review.  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!! I'm a review eater without them I can't survive!!!!!  
  
Owary


End file.
